


beside the victory, that's his destiny

by lefargen



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Growing Up Together, Kid Fic, M/M, Rivalry, literally just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 13:29:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17643725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lefargen/pseuds/lefargen
Summary: Jisung and Chenle have grown up together, their special friendship remaining strong throughout the years. There is just one problem: their dads won't stop arguing over which one is cuter.





	beside the victory, that's his destiny

**Author's Note:**

> obviously inspired by the discourse that jisung is renmin's son and chenle is nohyuck's son. y'all know that jaemin and jeno fighting over who is cuter is canon.

Jaemin doesn’t know what he is feeling when he looks at Jisung eating cereal in his little school uniform. He is heartbroken that his baby is old enough to be going to preschool and is growing up so quickly. But he also can’t help but feel a sting of pride running through his veins when he ponders what a smart, kind, and cute little boy he is turning out to be. 

When Renjun, his husband, had first mentioned the topic of children to Jaemin, he was absolutely terrified. Jaemin had always had a nurturing nature about him, going the extra mile to take care of those around him. But parenthood was a big responsibility and Jaemin didn’t know if he was brave enough to take the first step. 

Two days later they called an adoption agency. 

And 6 months later, after going through all of the necessary steps, a baby was placed in his arms. His baby. Jaemin had been petrified of being a parent, scared of not being enough for the baby that he loved from the second he was carried into the room. But luckily, behind every dramatic Jaemin is a rational Renjun. 

Parenting had enriched his relationship with his husband in every way. When they got married, Jaemin knew they were committing their lives to each other. But he didn’t realize the life they could build for themselves together. The way they could come together and build a home, a world of trust and love and understanding for their baby. For Jisung. 

His baby, Jisung who is the cutest four-year-old Jaemin has ever set eyes on. No exceptions.

Dropping Jisung off at preschool is harder than Jaemin expected. He just can’t believe that the little bundle they adopted four years ago, wearing a blue onesie and the softest smile he has ever seen is now old enough to be attending school. Jaemin is worried that time is slipping through his fingers, and Jisung will be moving out before he knows it. 

Renjun, sensing Jaemin’s distress, takes his hand and gives it a squeeze, before turning to their son, who is looking at the building to his school with wide, nervous eyes. Jisung had always been attached to his fathers, and the idea of them leaving him alone for an entire afternoon makes his eyes water and his bottom lip quiver. 

“Daddy, I don’t want to go anymore. I want to stay home with you and Papa and play blocks. Can we please go home. I promise I will be good all afternoon. I won’t even whine at nap time. I will go right to bed when you tell me to just please don’t leave me” he sniffles looking up at Jaemin with wide eyes. 

Jaemin is weak. If it weren’t for Renjun, who is arguably the rock in their little family, Jaemin would have said to hell with school and brought Jisung home. But after the stern look from his husband, Jaemin knows that he needs to be rational. 

“Sungie sweetie, you were so excited to go to school yesterday, remember? Didn’t you say you wanted to learn and make friends and play on the playground?” he asks gently, crouching down to his son’s height. 

“I don’t care about that I just want to be with you,” Jisung whines, breaking down into little sobs. At his son’s outburst, Renjun drops down and cradles Jisung into his arms. “Shhh baby, it’s okay,” he says in a warm, comforting voice. “We will only be gone for a little bit. And when you get home daddies will play blocks with you, and we can read stories, and even watch the Little Mermaid. How does that sound baby?” 

Jisung just sniffles and cuddles deeper into Renjun’s chest. The soft moment between his family tugs at Jaemin’s heartstrings, making him fall deeper in love with the pair in front of him. The moment is broken, however, by a loud, high-pitched voice. 

“Wow! That’s the coolest backpack I ever seen” the voice says, running towards Jisung. “I love Spiderman! He is the best superhero ever. Look at my backpack! It’s Captain America which is also cool, but not as cool as Spiderman” the voice, which belongs to a little boy, slightly shorter than Jisung finishes. 

Jisung immediately turns away from his father and looks the boy up and down before breaking into a wide grin. “I’m Jisung. Wanna be my friend? We can play Spiderman together if you want?” 

The little boy’s eyes widen and he smiles so big that it takes up his whole face. “I’m Chenle. That would be so fun. We could take turns being Spiderman. One of us will have to be the bad guy, but don’t worry it’s just pretend.”

Jaemin hears a deep chuckle and looks up to see two men, which he can only imagine are the little boy’s parents. They nod slightly at each other before nudging their children into the building. 

Once inside, all of Jisung’s apprehension has disappeared. He gives his fathers a quick hug before running into the classroom with his new friend. Jaemin tries not to take it too personally. 

“I’m glad Chenle has made a new friend already. He is very outgoing but he was nervous about coming today. I’m Jeno, his father,” the man next to him says, reaching out and shaking both of their hands. “This is my husband Donghyuck,” he adds, gesturing to the man standing next to him. 

“Hey I know you, you work for Lee Records, right?” Renjun asks Donghyuck. The two immediately launch into conversation as they walk to the parking lot, chatting with the ease of lifelong friends despite just meeting.  
“Are you taking this whole first day of school thing tough too?” Jaemin asks Jeno, making small talk as they leave the school building. 

“Oh definitely” he replies. “I have the cutest son in the world, it’s hard to leave him. Even if it’s only for a couple of hours.” 

Jaemin knows he is being petty, but his emotions are running high today and he can’t help himself when he says “I don’t care how cute your kid is, he is not anywhere near as cute as Jisung,” he replies snarkily. 

Jeno looks at Jaemin with pure rage. “Excuse me?” he asks. “I hate to break it to you pal, but Chenle was the cutest kid in that room. No doubt about it.”

Jaemin scoffs, getting worked up easily. “No doubt about it? How about several doubts about it? Jisung is an angel, with the cutest face and an evener cuter personality. Anyone who thinks otherwise is clearly mistaken.”

“I’ll have you know,” Jeno begins before he is interrupted by his husband placing a hand on his chest. “You guys aren’t seriously arguing over who has the cutest kid, right? I know we are at a preschool but that seems very childish to me,” Donghyuck says. 

Renjun quickly argees and they roll their eyes together unimpressed with their husbands’ antics. “They are both cute. Donghyuck, let me get your number. Maybe we can set up a playdate or something for the boys.”

The two quickly exchange numbers and the two couples go their separate ways, Jeno and Jaemin glaring at each other as they get into their respective cars. 

“I can’t believe you gave your number to that guy. His husband is an asshole. He really implied that Jisung isn’t the cutest boy in the world, which we all know is ridiculous,” Jaemin remarks bitterly. 

Renjun just laughs, taking Jaemin’s hand into his and pressing a light kiss to the tip of his nose. “Baby. You don’t want to stop your son from having a friend just because you argued with his dad, do you?” he asks. Jaemin gives him an apologetic looks, turning slightly red in embarrassment. 

“That’s what I thought,” Renjun said as he starts their car, driving away from the preschool. 

Jaemin is thankful for Renjun, for always putting things into perspective for him, for creating a home with him, and for being a great father to Jisung. Who is the cutest boy in the world no matter what anyone says.

-

Jeno shuffles in the auditorium, head immediately searching for his husband who is already seated. Sure enough, he is sitting in the very front row, camera out and ready to film their son. 

It seems like just yesterday they were adopting a tiny baby boy, but that baby boy had grown into a happy and healthy preteen, about to star in his first middle school play. Jeno couldn’t help but beam with pride at the thought of Chenle getting to share his light with an auditorium full of people. Knowing that Donghyuck and him had a major role in shaping Chenle into the young man he is today is Jeno’s biggest accomplishment.

Donghyuck has always been compared to the sun, and Jeno can see why. Donghyuck makes life feel like it is possible just by existing. When they first started dated, Jeno was worried he wasn’t enough for Donghyuck, didn’t shine as bright. But Donghyuck assured him that if he was the sun, then Jeno must be the moon. There to shine when Donghyuck cannot, offering a different kind of light to the world. 

And now they had Chenle, their little star. 

Jeno plops down next to his husband, pecking his cheek and offering him a grin that stretches into his signature eye-smile. His leg bounces in anticipation waiting for the show to begin. Chenle is playing the Cowardly Lion in the school’s rendition of the Wizard of Oz, and Jeno can’t wait. Chenle on a regular day is cute enough, but Chenle in a lion costume is enough to make Jeno’s heart explode. 

The play quickly begins, and Jeno is only moderately interested. The kids are about as talented as you would expect from a middle school production. It isn’t until Chenle enters the story that Jeno becomes wholeheartedly engaged. 

It is so obvious that Chenle was born to be on stage. He is an amazing singer, good at capturing an audience, and most importantly, cute. Next to him, Donghyuck sits recording the whole thing with a small smile on his face, tears staining his cheeks. 

“Is the play really that emotional, sweetie?” Jeno whispers to his husband, eyes leaving the stage briefly to wipe away his husband’s tears. 

“Oh shut up” Donghyuck whispers back. “This is the proudest moment on my life, I can’t help it. This little superstar is ours.”

Upon hearing that, Jeno feels his own eyes tear up. The road to parenthood was a tough one for them. They tried having a baby through surrogacy twice, but failed to get a viable pregnancy both times. They tried adopting several times as well. The first time fell through, the mother ultimately choosing to keep her child. The second time, the agency declined them for being a same-sex couple. Another agency lost their paperwork. 

It almost felt like parenthood just wasn’t in the cards for them. He remembers holding Donghyuck in his arms as he cried about not being able to have the family he so desperately wanted. Jeno assured him that baby or no baby, he would give him the most loving family he possibly could. 

And then they got the call. A baby boy. Their Chenle. Chenle, who made them realize why everything else had fallen through. They weren’t meant to be parents to anyone else, they were meant to wait. For him. And Chenle was certainly worth it. 

It isn’t until the show ends, and the cast takes their bows on stage that the tears fully fall from Jeno’s face, and they don’t stop until the curtain closes. He takes the bouquet of flowers that he got for his son and heads towards the stage door where the rest of the parents are waiting. 

He rolls his eyes when he sees Na Jaemin standing there, with an equally large bouquet of flowers for Jisung. Jisung played the role of the scarecrow in the production, and Jeno thought he had been fantastic. Not as good as Chenle, of course, but still good. 

Donghyuck quickly leaves his side to go speak to Renjun, the two falling into rapid conversation that Jeno can’t quite follow. The two have become quite close over the years, bonding naturally as their sons became best friends. 

“Hello Jaemin,” Jeno says in a tone that can only be described as fake nice. “Jisung did a very good job tonight. I know he was nervous, but it didn’t show at all.” 

Jaemin smiles at Jeno in the same condescending smile that he always gives him before replying, “Thank you. He really was the best one out there tonight. Not a single kid matched his cuteness.”

Jeno tried not to let the comment get to him but he couldn’t help him. This rivalry had been going on for so long that Jaemin now knew exactly what to say to push his buttons. 

“I think everyone with eyes saw the true star of the night was Chenle. I doubt anyone could take their eyes off of him, given how outstanding his performance was. Besides Jaemin, everyone knows lions are cuter than scarecrows anyways-” he trails off, feeling satisfied at the annoyed look Jaemin is sending him. 

The other parents roll their eyes, used to the bickering between the two dads. “Oh my god this is so embarrassing,” Donghyuck complains loudly at his husbands antics. “Please stop. I beg you both, just please shut up,” Renjun adds. 

Luckily for both of them, everything is interrupted by the kids exiting the stage door, welcoming their parents with bright smiles and open arms. 

Jeno immediately pulls Chenle into a hug, letting Donghyuck do the same before presenting him with his bouquet. “You did so good, Chenle. Your father and I couldn’t be more proud of you. We are taking you out for ice cream to celebrate the fact that my baby is star! You can get as many scoops as you want,” Jeno blabbers excitedly.

“Dad stop, you are embarrassing me!” Chenle complains loudly. “Let’s go please. I am hungry and want to eat an entire gallon of ice cream.” The family starts to walk away before Chenle pulls away, running back to where they were just standing.

“Sungie!” he exclaims, pulling the boy into a hug. “I forgot to tell you good job. You were an amazing scarecrow and I can’t wait to watch you perform again tomorrow night.” 

Jeno watches the whole scene with a serene smile on his face. That is, until he makes eye contact with Jaemin, smile immediately turning into a sneer. Chenle runs back to his parents, but Jeno doesn’t stop glaring at Jaemin until they leave the auditorium and are out of sight. 

-

Jisung has always been a little nervous about most things. He is awkward, and has trouble expressing his emotions effectively, leaving him to stay silent a lot of time instead of asking for what he really wants. And what he really wants is to take Chenle to Prom. 

Chenle has been by his side since Jisung can remember. Everytime he got nervous, Chenle was there to hold his hand and tell him everything was going to be okay. Jisung didn’t know what he did to deserve someone like Chenle in his life, but he was very grateful. So grateful, in fact, that he almost felt guilty for desiring more. But the more he tried to push the feelings down, the harder they came rushing back, leaving Jisung dizzy with whiplash and heavy with desire to tell someone. 

So he goes to his dad. Renjun of course, because Jaemin would tell him that no one was good enough for him and he wasn’t allowed to date ever. 

Renjun listens to Jisung, patting his head as his son spills his heart out for him, cuddling into his chest like he did when he was a baby. “I really like him, dad,” Jisung confesses. “But I’m worried that he wouldn’t want me and I’ll end up ruining everything.”

Renjun finds it very hard to believe that Jisung could ever ruin what he has with Chenle but he knows reassuring his son won’t work. Jisung’s thoughts are not rational and no kind words can pull him out of the spiral of his own imagination. 

“You know,” Renjun begins, “I felt the same exact way when I met your father. I was so happy being his friend that I convinced myself that it was enough. That being loved as a friend by your father was better than being loved as a lover by anyone else. I wanted everything from him, but I was willing to take what I could get from him. Even if it hurt me more than I acknowledged,” he finishes. 

Jisung presses away from his dad’s chest and looks at him inquisitively. “What changed?” he asks.

“Jisung you can’t run from your feelings forever, they eventually catch up to you. And I realized that what I needed more than anything in that moment was clarity. I didn’t know if your father could give me the love I wanted from him but I knew he could at least give me that,” he replies gently. 

“So you confessed?” Jisung asked, eyes widening. He had always assumed that Jaemin had asked Renjun out, given how outgoing and flirty he was. 

Renjun nodded, answering his sons question. “Luckily he felt the same way I did. But as I was confessing I realized that even if he didn’t, he would never look down on me for my feelings. Nothing would change between us because our friendship was so strong. I think you’ll find that your relationship with Chenle is also strong enough to withstand either outcome.” 

Jisung spent the next few hours going over what his dad told him, before deciding that he was going to do it. He was going to confess. And he was going to do it now. 

Jisung knew that waiting too long could result in him losing his courage and not following through with his confession, so he sneaks out of the house and walks down the block towards Chenle’s house. 

Chenle doesn’t live far from Jisung, but it is 1:30am, and he doesn’t know if the boy will be awake. When he reaches the outside of his window, he takes a deep breath before knocking gently. 

It takes a couple of seconds, but a fluffy-headed Chenle appears, looking adorably confused. He doesn’t say a word, opens the window, grabs Jisung, and pulls him in before returning to bed. Jisung has no choice but to follow. 

It’s the same bed that they have had sleepovers together in since they were in preschool. They both know it’s something normal friends would have grown out of by now but their friendship is far from normal. 

Jisung stares up at the plastic star stickers decorating Chenle’s ceiling, knowing that now is his chance. He only has a small window of time before Chenle falls back asleep and he doesn’t want to miss this opportunity. 

“I remember when your dad put those stickers up on your ceiling, said a star should be in the presence of other stars. We were only six years old, but I knew he was right. You shine so brightly, Chenle, sometimes it hurts to look at you,” Jisung confesses. 

Chenle turns slowly, looking into Jisung’s eyes. He doesn’t say anything for a minute, just stares into his eyes. This makes Jisung feel more exposed than he already does, but he can’t bring himself to look away. Chenle always told him it’s okay to be vulnerable in front of him. 

“What are you trying to say Jisung?” Chenle asks quietly. 

Chenle continues to stare at him, and Jisung knows in that moment that his dad was right. Nothing will change between them if Chenle doesn’t reciprocate his feelings. So it’s now or never. “I’m trying to say that I think you are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen and I think I have been in love with you since I was four and you told me you liked my Spiderman backpack,” he spills desperately, the words leaving his mouth quickly and desperately. 

“Can I tell you a secret, Sungie?” Chenle asks quietly. “I didn’t even like Spiderman that much when I was younger. I don’t know why I went up to you like that. But I think I must have known, even then, when I first laid eyes on you, that you were going to special to me,” he says with a watery smile. 

“What are you trying to say Chenle?” Jisung asks jokingly, hoping that repeating the question will lighten the mood enough to soften the blow of his imminent rejection. 

Instead of answering Chenle leans forward, giving Jisung a soft, sleepy kiss. “I am trying to say that I love you too, Jisung. I always have,” he mumbles against his lips. 

They don’t say any more that night, they don’t have to. They fall asleep wrapped in each other arms, letting the gentle lull of each other’s heartbeat drift them to sleep.

-

When Chenle told his parents that he is now dating Jisung and they’ve decided to go to prom together, they were ecstatic for him, offering the new couple their sincere congratulations. 

When the big day approaches, Chenle spends the day getting ready, letting his dad style his hair and put a light coat of makeup on him. He is kind of nervous to be honest, Jisung has never seen him dressed up or anything. 

“Hey dad?” Chenle asks shyly. “Why am I nervous? It is just Jisung. We’ve been dating for a month and I know he doesn’t care what I look like. But for some reason I am really nervous about him seeing me for the first time. Is that normal?” 

Donghyuck smiles softly at his son. “Of course that’s normal, Chenle. But don’t worry. Jisung has seen you in practically every attire you can imagine and he still likes you. I hardly doubt he wouldn’t like you in a suit, of all things,” he says encouragingly. 

“Did you go to prom?” Chenle asks, eyes closed as Donghyuck brushes a light coat of eyeshadow on to them. 

Donghyuck laughs at the memory. “Yes I did and it was awful. I went with a girl I didn’t even like because your father asked someone that wasn’t me and I wanted to make him jealous. Me and my date were both miserable and we left early. I dropped her off and then I cried in my car for an hour.” 

Chenle giggles at the story, imagining his dramatic father handling the situation exactly as he imagined he would. “Dad is dumb for not asking you to prom. You are way cooler than whoever he went with, that’s for sure,” Chenle reassures his father. 

Donghyuck pats his head gently with a small smile on his face. “Chenle your father is the dumbest person I have ever met,” he says, voice so fond Chenle knows he is joking. 

“If he is so dumb why did you marry him, huh? What does that say about you?” Chenle jokes back, opening his eyes as Donghyuck adds the finishing touches to his look. 

“It means that even though he is dumb I put up with him because he has the prettiest smile I’ve ever seen, the kindest heart I’ve ever come across, and the purest love I have ever experienced” Donghyuck responds earnestly, not caring that he is being cheesy. 

Chenle looks down at the floor, biting his lip softly. “How did you two end up together anyway?” he asks. 

“Well,” Donghyuck begins, spraying hairspray into his son’s hair, “The next morning your father showed up to my house and told me that everytime a slow song came on he looked for me in the crowd. And that’s when he realized. We slow danced right in my living room, and it was really cheesy, but it was the best moment of my life. Until you came along, of course!” he winked at his son. 

Chenle smiles, genuinely touched at his fathers’ love story. “Well I hope I have a magical experience like that with my prom dad,” he answers. 

“I’m sure you will sweetie. You’re all set. I think Jisung and his dads just arrived, let’s go show your boyfriend how lucky he is,” Donghyuck says taking his son by the hand and pulling him up. 

Donghyuck, being the dramatic man that he is, makes Chenle do a grand prom entrance, walking down the stairs like every teenage movie protagonist ever. But Chenle thinks it’s worth it when he sees the look on Jisung’s face. 

Jisung is looking at him with such awe, adoration, and love that Chenle feels slightly overwhelmed. Knowing the same emotions are reflected on his own face, however, brings him back down to earth and grounds him. 

So this is what it feels like. To love and be loved. 

They greet each other with a quick peck before they are immediately forced to pose for a hundred pictures by their parents. 

“Jisung!” Jaemin exclaims. “I can’t get over how cute you look. The cutest boy I have ever seen,” he says snapping pictures rapidly on his camera. 

Jeno opens his mouth, immediately ready to interject, but, surprisingly, his son beats him to it. 

“I have to agree Mr. Na. I feel like I could look at Jisung forever,” Chenle says tenderly, giving Jisung the most loving smile he possibly can. They stand like that for a couple of minutes, ignoring everyone around them and staring into each other’s eyes.

“I hate to interrupt the moment,” Renjun interjects, “But I think it’s time you guys get going. Wouldn’t want to be late for your big night.”

The boys say their goodbyes, and leave the house hand in hand, lost in each other already. The parents gather around the Lee family dinner table cracking open a couple of beers. 

“Jeno I would like to put this rivalry aside and call a truce” Jaemin says sticking a hand out to the other. Jeno immediately shaking the other’s hand while Renjun and Haechan look on with amused smiles. “Truce. Can we all agree that they are the cutest in the world? Both of them separately, and as a unit?” Jeno replies.

“Agreed,” they all answer clinking their glasses together and enjoying their first night with no anonomosity, coming together as a big family unit for the first time, but certainly not the last.

**Author's Note:**

> honestly this fic was supposed to be mostly crack but it ended up being so mushy asjfjadsfh oops. anyways i feel like this is my best work so far and am kind of proud of it but it is 5am so i might be delusional. 
> 
> hope you guys enjoyed it and ALL feedback is welcome!
> 
> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/lefargenjeno)
> 
> [my cc](https://curiouscat.me/lefargen)


End file.
